1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus including a plurality of semiconductor devices arranged therein which have equivalent functions which realize a single function is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-299764 discloses a configuration of an image sensor unit including a plurality of photoelectric conversion devices arranged therein.